


Tattooed Your Name [so you wouldn't forget to claim]

by shinra_archives



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinra_archives/pseuds/shinra_archives
Summary: He'd done this, put that need in that usually steady voice.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 18





	Tattooed Your Name [so you wouldn't forget to claim]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on January 12th, 2009.
> 
> This is not my work. The original author is Insomniacs-Home on Livejournal(.)com. This account's purpose is to archive and preserve the original author's work on AO3 in its entirety. This account does not take any credit or ownership of the original work. Please contact if you are the original author and would like this work removed from AO3.

Reno pulled against the restraints, his arms straining from the forced position. With his arms tied above his head and to the headboard, the black cloth over his eyes and the tightly tied gag around his mouth, Reno knew his muscles would ache in the morning.

He knew not to flinch as a strong hand ran up his chest, a weight settling between his spread legs, and Reno arched upwards to try and feel more of that glorious hot flesh against his own skin. The hand pushed him down though, strong and firm and Reno whimpered through the gag, his tongue pushing at the heavy fabric but getting nowhere.

A sharp pinch to his nipple made him recoil, his punishment for the gag trick, and then warmth laved at his chest, a tongue trailing over his skin, tasting sweat and want and pure Reno. As the tongue trailed up, the hand slid down, moving to stroke his stomach while teeth found his neck, biting sharply and Reno gasped, arching up at the sudden pain. He was pushed down again, this time by two hands on his hips, gripping painfully, hard enough to bruise.

His heart thundered in his chest, thumping loud enough to be heard around the quiet room, his breathing in short burst through his nose as he attempted once more to push the gag from his mouth. His hips were held still, teeth biting along his chest and stomach, moving to bite over his right hip. Sharp and deep and so beautifully painful that he moaned loudly, the sound muffled.

His hard cock was bypassed, ignored in a manner that drove Reno wild, frustrating him as his thigh was bitten, the muscle twitching underneath at the abuse. Hands cupped under his legs, pushing them up towards his chest and spreading them wider. Reno's fists clenched as his ass was slowly teased, the tongue pressing in against the puckered flesh before withdrawing and doing it again. His thighs burned at the position, but hands held tight at the back of his knees prevented movement. As the tongue pressed in deeper, slicking and stretching, Reno gasped, trying to push back onto the organ, squirming in the hold.

He muttered curses around the gag, head falling back on the pillow and crimson hair falling around his shoulders. Without his sight it was just so much more intense, not seeing where the next touch would be, not knowing what was coming. Everything just felt like more.

It was rather sudden when his ankles were grabbed in one hand, legs pulled together and over to the side while the weight on the bed shifted, fitting along his side. With a hand on his hip and the other moving up to his thigh, keeping his legs where they were, Reno felt the blunt head press into his ass, saliva and rimming his only preparation for the burning pleasure/pain of a cock sliding into his hole.

He pulled at his arms, jerking slightly, biting around the gag and going stiff as the thick organ stretched him further, a moan of pain escaping his throat at the uncomfortable feeling. "Relax," was whispered against his ear, and just the sound of his partners voice sent a thrill through him. He'd done this, put that need in that usually steady voice. He complied as much as possibly, relaxing his abused muscles enough for the cock to press fully into him, balls resting against his ass. Reno waited a few moments to get used to the feeling before slowly starting to rock back and forth, earning a sharply indrawn breath.

It was simple at first, rocking back and forth, no real speed, just a deep angled penetration and rubbing. But soon it wasn't enough and Reno was trying for more, using his arms to cling to the headboard as leverage while he moved. It still wasn't enough though, and he whined in frustration until his legs were moved again, one hand running under his thigh and lifting one leg, holding it up while the other arm snaked under his back and around his waist, keeping Reno securely against the hard chest to his side. With steady, even thrusts, a smooth rhythm was set and Reno could only jerk back against the strong thrusts into him. The angle was so good, so deep, brushing against just the right spot with every inward thrust and just the right amount of friction on each outward draw.

Reno tugged and yanked and thrashed in his restraints, needing more, more touch, more depth, more power, anything. The thrusts became jerky, less even, he could feel his partner holding back, feel the straining muscles quivering behind him. It took four more thrusts before it happened, the tensing and then his partner froze, buried inside him and coming.

Reno sobbed in frustration, trying to move against the hand, trying to get there. The arm around his waist tightened, pulling him in closer, the other dropped his leg and wrapped around his throbbing hard on. Reno came embarrassingly soon after that, the firm grip of a calloused hand being all he needed to come, spilling over the hand and his stomach.

They both remain there, breathing heavily, limbs like lead. After a while the pulling of Reno's binds are pulled loose, allowing the redhead to free his arms, slowly bringing them down. Reno was about to take off the blindfold when he was told to wait, the click of a lightswitch and then it was removed for him. The gag was untied next and Reno felt his jaw protest slightly, blood at the corners from where his lips split.

"You okay?" Rude's voice was slightly terse, an edge of weariness to it and Reno smiled in the dark.

"Never better."


End file.
